


The Gloaming

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: RWBY, モンスター娘のいる日常 | Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou
Genre: Angst, F/M, MonMusu!AU, Romance, harpy!Cinder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinder almost lives up to her name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gloaming

~ The Gloaming ~

She is a Garuda - the most vicious of all the harpy subspecies. At first he'd mistaken her for a Phoenix. He had thought her name particularly well suited for one of that species. It suits her anyway, of course, even now that he knows what she really is. Her red wings flash in the fading sunlight and he can easily imagine her bursting into beautiful flames, only to be reborn from her own ashes, gaining strength with every reincarnation.

Unlike a Phoenix, however, she is a force of pure destruction. Always he wonders if today will be the day his luck runs out, the day when she forgets herself - forgets _him_ \- and he will be ripped to shreds in her claws.

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> Garuda harpy info taken from the MonMusu DMM game character descriptions. Phoenix qualities taken from general mythology.


End file.
